Into the story
by Sheska Potter
Summary: Mayli Murdock is a twenty year old girl who lives alone in London, an is a bit of an outcast, but has a love to read. one days she gets pulled into her favorite show and meets people who grow to care for her in more ways then one as they solve case after case and go against their greatest challenge yet. (I do not own Sherlock sadly)
1. Chapter 1

**So hey I came up with this during class when I was bored and figured I would write it up. I have been working on my writing and hope this is better than my other stories. Constructive criticism is appreciated and very helpful but please no hate. My Main character is actually based off me and I had a ton of fun writing this. I hope to make the chapters pretty long and I might have a sequel depending on if people like my story and if I have enough time as I am currently writing a book. Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: An adventure a waits<strong>

* * *

><p>Mayli Murdock a twenty two year old girl with long brown hair green eyes and a love to read sat in her new home. She had barely moved out of her parent's home to live on her own after finishing college and she was ready for the challenge. She now lived in central London where it always seemed to be raining. Mayli had purchased a large two story home with her saved money. The house while being quite large suited Mayli just perfectly with its large kitchen where she could cook to her heart's content, a large master bedroom, three bathrooms, a beautiful office, a large movie room, and a large library that took up nearly half of the house having an up and a down stairs and many comfortable chairs spread throughout the labyrinth for Mayli to curl up in and read.<p>

Mayli was what you could call a bit of an outcast; she didn't understand the need for socializing so thus she didn't do it unless absolutely necessary. She never had boys throwing themselves at her or people just dying to be her friend she actually had few friends in school but always felt content if she had a good book. So while all the other children in her class were making friends Mayli was reading, reading anything she could get her hands on; books full of mystery, adventure, love, heartbreak, books on facts, any book was able to keep Mayli content as long as she had a book in her hands whether with a nearly broken spine, ripped pages and the smell of old parchment, or a brand new book with silky pages and still smelled of ink.

Now Mayli didn't just read she wrote; she wrote anything that came to mind just to get it off her chest; something she used a lot when she was off in some corner of the library during school. Brought on by her love of stories and a love for movies also came to be a big part of Mayli's life; it amazed her how the directors could bring to life these magnificent stories and how the actors brought the different characters to life.

This is where are story begins, at this very moment Mayli lay in one of her favorite chairs in her glorious library. A large book rested open on her chest as she talked on her cell phone. Mayli's mother talked excitedly about the upcoming wedding for her older sister Shelby. The wedding was to be in America on June 18th. Mayli was to travel back to America in time for the wedding to be her sister's maid of honor. Although Mayli was quite pleased in being asked to do this job she didn't like that she had to participate in a considerable amount of socializing during the affair.

After a while longer of speaking to her mother they said their goodbyes and hung up. Mayli sat up in her chair and placed an overused book mark in between the pages of the large book and placed it on the side table. Mayli stood from her chair and stretched. She walked out of her library and into the kitchen only to grab a glass of water and some freshly baked cookies. Mayli walked into the movie room and sat on the large red couch that was placed in front of the large movie screen. She grabbed the remote and scrolled though the many different shows until she found one of her absolute favorites Sherlock. She turned it on and sat back to watch the show. About half way through she began to nod off and soon found herself fast asleep curled up on the red chair.

* * *

><p>Mayli woke suddenly to a loud clang coming from the kitchen. Mayli jumped up from the bed she lay on and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Although it wasn't her kitchen Mayli furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she glanced around the kitchen. She didn't know where she was but she was sure she had seen this kitchen before but where? The cause of the sound was nowhere to be found and Mayli was as confused as ever.<p>

Mayli turned and walked into the living room looking for some sign as to where she was; the living room had two chairs and a couch, two large windows that overlooked the streets on London, a skull on the mantle of the fire place. She was no longer wearing what she was earlier instead of her black sweat pants a green shirt and slippers she was wearing a dark purple blouse with a black leather jacket over the top, dark blue skinny jeans, and knee high black boots with three inch heels, silver hooped earrings, a bracelet and necklace, and a small simple ring rested on her right hand ring finger. A quick look in the mirror showed that her hair was straight instead of her usual curls; something Mayli hadn't seen sense high school. She had a minimal amount of make-up on and her skin took on a light olive tone from the small amount of light in the flat.

"Hello." A deep voice said from the couch causing Mayli to jump slightly but not enough for anyone to notice. The man on the couch had curly black hair light blue eyes and was around six feet tall, his hands were clasped in front of him in a prying position he wore a dark purple shirt and black dress pants, and he jumped up from the couch and circled around her. Mayli smirked; she knew exactly who this was.

"Hello, Sherlock Holmes." Mayli said still smirking. Mayli had absolutely no idea how this happened but she couldn't help but feel excited as she was literally in her favorite show as far as she could tell anyway. Sherlock narrowed his eyes as he walked around Mayli.

"You're a recent graduate from college, although the collage isn't here in London. So you're not originally from London you've recently moved here from, America going by your slight accent, but you've been here long enough to gain a bit of a British accent. You live lone so that means you've been isolated but you're from a big family of five no, six you're the youngest and have a strong relationship with your family so the isolations not from them. School then; the only friends you had were close friends other than that you didn't really try. The calluses' on your hands suggest you worked with your hands so a farmer. You also have paper cuts on both hands which suggest you like to read. Your makeup has been reapplied twice sense this morning so you get yourself ready and try to look nice though out the day despite your isolation. The marks on your wrists suggest you've been typing, but you don't have a job, writer then in fact you have two books published already so there's no need for a job. You're twenty two but you've been writing for a while, your hard working, smart, and love a good mystery," Sherlock held out his hand and smirked, "I am in fact Sherlock Holmes, and you are?"

"I'll say that was quite an amazing talent you got there Sherlock. You got everything right by the way. I am Mayli Murdock it's a pleasure to meet you." Mayli said as she shook his hand with a grin on her face.

Surprise flinted across Sherlock's face while Mayli talked but quickly turned back into the mask he always wore. "You're the second person to not get offended by my deductions," Sherlock said as he walked to his chair and sat down.

"Oh yes John Watson where is he?" Mayli asked as she sat across from Sherlock in what she new to be John's chair.

"He's at the clinic. He should be back soon though he is only working for half a day today." Sherlock explained and Mayli nodded in understanding.

"Are you working on any cases? You were probably thinking when I turned up so I'm guessing you are," Mayli said as she made herself comfortable in her chair.

"Not yet but it's just a matter of time Lestrade couldn't solve a case by himself if he tried, especially not with the help of Anderson or Donovan," Sherlock said

"Come on give me the details." Mayli encouraged eagerly. Sherlock razed one eyebrow at this but didn't say anything.

"Seven murders all within a forty eight hour period. No prints, no witnesses, nothing—at least that's what the police think. Each body was placed very strategically; five lay straight, on their back their hands by their sides, the others were on their sides, face pointing upwards towards their hands which were stretched out above their head. All this information is Lestrade of course I would know more if he would let me on the case," Sherlock explained. "From this information I can tell we are dealing with a serial killer," Sherlock suddenly jumped up in is chair so he balanced on the balls of his feet and placed his hands once again in the praying position. "Oh I love those, there's always something to look forward to!"

Mayli laughed. "Only you would think so and while I find the case interesting, you should do well to remember that these are real people getting killed"

"Oh don't be dull, and besides will caring help me capture the killer? Sentiment gets people nowhere. All lives end, all hearts are broken caring is not an advantage. All that matters to me is getting the killer," Sherlock rushed out and flopped down into his chair once more with a bored look on his face.

"Oh Sherlock don't give me that. What if it was John that had been murdered or kidnapped? Huh what then, would you use the same excuse; that caring doesn't help you capture the murderer?" Mayli questioned. "If it was John that had been killed, kidnapped even you wouldn't let the man who harmed him get away with his life and you know that. You care for John Watson and don't try to tell me that you don't. Oh and by the way I am in no way dull."

Before Sherlock could reply the door to the flat opened and John walked and stopped when he noticed the pair sitting in the living room. Mayli watched him walk further into the room after regaining his composer. Mayli could feel Sherlock's calculating gaze but she didn't look at him instead she chose to address the man she knew as John Watson.

"Back from the clinic I see," Mayli said from her seat in Johns' chair. John glanced over at Sherlock in confusion but Sherlock gave no answer.

"Uh, who are you?" John asked as he took a seat in the chair be the desk.

"Sherlock," Mayli said pointedly, not wanting to explain it again.

"John meet twenty two year old Mayli Murdock recent graduate from college in the states. She lives alone here in central London. Although she doesn't know how she got here in the first place but I can tell from the way she looks around that she is very familiar to 221B Baker Street, for reasons unknown to all of us it seems," Sherlock explained in a bored tone.

"Who's the dull one now?" Mayli teased and Sherlock shot her a glare.

"It's… uh nice to meet you Mayli," John said from his chair.

"And you as well," Mayli said coolly.

"I am fairly interested in how you got here and considering I don't have a case at the moment would you like to explain everything you remember?" Sherlock said and leaned forward in his chair.

"Very well though I don't have much to go on; it was later in the day around six thirty, I had just gotten off the phone with my mother and was watching a movie. I had recently changed into more comfortable cloths and ended up falling asleep on the couch. I woke to a large crash in the kitchen but when I came down I was here instead of in my home. This next part you will not believe for it isn't logical in the slightest so I might as well tell you anyway," Mayli paused and shifted in her seat. "The show I was watching was called_ Sherlock. _From what I can tell I have been pulled into my favorite show for some reason and I have no idea how to get out, but seeing as this is my favorite show and this is a lot more interesting then my normal life I figure I will stay here for a while longer help you with a few cases then leave once I find a way out,"

Sherlock and John glanced at each other then faced Mayli once more.

"You say you woke up in a room here, where was it?" Sherlock asked with his brows furrowed.

Mayli stood from her chair and led Sherlock and John out of the sitting room and up the stairs stopping outside a door. "I didn't realize until later that the room I had woken was Johns," She opened the door and stepped into the room. The room was just as John left it the bed made and the floor clean of any laundry. Although on his bed on the right side were wrinkles in the otherwise straitened sheets showing that someone had sat on his bed and leaned against the head board. All of which transpired after John left for work that morning.

Sherlock and John once again glanced at each other then stared at Mayli. To which Mayli responded with a smirk. The silence was broken by the quiet buzz of Sherlock's phone. He quickly fished it out of his pocket and read the text, a smirk filled his face and he rushed down the stairs, followed quickly by Mayli and John with only slight hesitation.

"Sherlock, What is it?" John asked as they entered the living room to see Sherlock running around the room pulling on his coat and scarf.

"A case, Lestrade finely figured out that he is lost without me. Hurry up now I would be lost without my blogger. You may come as well Mayli better than sitting around the flat," Sherlock said in a rush and ran out the door to get a cab leaving Mayli and John to once again run after the detective.

Sherlock already sat in the back seat of the cab when Mayli and John exited the flat. Mayli climbed in first next to Sherlock and then John next to Mayli. The cab pulled away from the curb and sped off through London's traffic. The ride was silent but it wasn't uncomfortable to Mayli, it allowed her time to think.

She had no idea what she was to do about getting back home but so far she was having fun for once and wanted to go on an adventure like in her favorite books and movies and what better place than within her very favorite show. She also wanted to figure out where she was in their story in correlation to the T.V. series, but she figured that know wasn't the time to actually ask. As far as she could tell it was after _The Great Game_ and _The Hounds of Baskerville_, and based after how they acted around each other _The Reichenbach Fall_ hadn't occurred yet and Mayli wasn't sure what she thought of that—did she want to witness Sherlock's fall even though she knew it was fake and have to see John morn and not be able to tell him it was all a trick. She worried that it would cause her even more heart break then when she watched it for the first time and every time after that.

Mayli was pulled from her thoughts as the cab pulled to a stop next to the building the crime scene was in. Mayli took a deep breath ready for her first real adventure and leaped out of the car after Sherlock and fallowed him to the building. A cool wind blew Mayli's hair around her shoulders and she zipped up her leather jacket. As she did this she felt a cold piece of metal press into her back under her shirt. Mayli discretely pulled her shirt down and felt for the metal object to which she discovered was a gun Mayli ran through her knowledge of different guns she had back home and could tell it was a large caliber despite its size and was fairly new how it got there she had no idea. As they walked into the building Mayli noticed Sally Donavan speaking to Anderson in one of the small run down rooms to the side of the hall. They were speaking in hushed but angry voices as they argued with each other. Just a quick glance at Donavan's knees was all the evidence Mayli needed to figure out what the argument was about. Mayli snorted and smirked as she took another glance at the pair. Sherlock glanced at Mayli and gave a small chuckle.

"Nice observational skills, Mayli. I wouldn't have thought you would be able to keep up but maybe I was wrong which very seldom happens. It doesn't appear John noticed though," Sherlock said and glanced at John who was paying no attention to their conversation.

"Thanks. In my opinion I am surprised that you didn't through your deductions in their face the first time you saw them," Mayli said with one eye brow razed.

"Oh don't worry we will get to that. It's better to check out the crime scene first. Plus it allows me to get more ammo to hit them with as I leave. A dramatic exit is always fun," Sherlock said as he walked up some stairs to meet Lestrade.

Lestrade stood leaning against the wall just outside a small room where Mayli figured the body was. At their approach His eyes fell on Mayli and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he watched Mayli fallow Sherlock onto the landing. Mayli kept her face passive as they stopped in front of the inspector; it was one of the things Mayli had picked up during school or whenever she was forced to meet new people. Even though she knew Lestrade from watching Sherlock she didn't know what kind of response she would get from him so her walls went up similar to Sherlock.

"Shut up," Sherlock suddenly commanded.

"What? I didn't say anything." Lestrade said looking baffled.

"You were thinking and it was quite painful to watch," Sherlock explained. "Lestrade this is Mayli Murdock she will be joining us on cases from now on so get use to her presence and please try to keep your goggling to a minimal it's very distracting," At Sherlock's words Mayli's face flushed a faint pink and Lestrade's as well. "Now where is the body?"

Lestrade shook his head to clear it then motioned for them to fallow him into the room. He opened the door and a horrible smell reached Mayli's nose but she showed no notice of the smell and fallowed Sherlock into the room to a see the body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much to those of you who have reviewed! This is a bit of a shorter Chapter but I hope to update again this week. Let me know what you think and if I should continue this story. Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The crime Scene<strong>

* * *

><p>Lestrade shook his head to clear it then motioned for them to follow him into the room. He opened the door and a horrible smell reached Mayli's nose but she showed no notice of the smell and followed Sherlock into the room to a see the body. The body lay in the center of the room, a woman; she had long blond hair and wore a dark pair of jeans and a gray sweat shirt. She like many of the other bodies was lying on her back with her arms by her side and her legs together. Mayli walked farther into the room to get a better look. Sherlock moved around the body deducting every detail that was of importance and deleting everything that wasn't.<p>

As Mayli examined the body; no longer being bothered by the smell, she noticed that the murder seemed to be rushed as though they had been interrupted while placing the body in its current position. The girl was around Mayli's age and was engaged going by the ring on her finger but it hadn't been there long enough to have a tan line under the ring, she was also a smoker; her teeth and edges of her finger nails were yellowed from the nicotine.

"She was poisoned," John stated. "Sherlock you got anything?"

"Obviously, but let's see what Mayli has first." Sherlock said then looked at her expectantly.

Mayli stood from her position next to the body and quickly went through the deductions she was able to make. "Somewhere around twenty three, recently engaged a week at most, smoker, and has dyed her hair four times with three different colors, the other colors are still visible in undertones meaning she didn't get her hair dyed professionally, but going by her jewelry she has money so what kept her from doing that? I would think that she might have to dye her hair do to her job," Mayli quickly said and looked at Sherlock. "Did I miss anything?"

"Yes, but you got more than I expected," Sherlock stared at Mayli for a second before jumping into his own deductions. "She's from a small family only has two other sisters no brothers in the family, her dad is or was military; she has his old dog tags around her neck, it could be a brothers dog tags but we already distinguished that she didn't have a brother, her mother is her top emergency contact along with her sisters so father then, but he died she wouldn't have the dog tags otherwise. She recently came into a lot of money most likely her fiancés; she wouldn't be able to afford the expensive jewelry or phone on an army pension. This also suggests that the fiancé buys her lots of gifts, she wouldn't buy this type of jewelry for herself she doesn't like to wear lots of jewelry, so why would she? Sentiment, obviously, she had just came from visiting him when she was murdered, they had a fight and she was crying, traces of salt on her checks in evidence of that not to mention the large bruise on her forearm in the shape of a hand, so an abusive relationship, but only recently started most likely after their engagement. The murderer is the same who killed the other seven. Although the placing of the body was rushed there would be no traces of tears on her checks and she would be placed parallel with the light fixtures like with the other cases, however this body is slightly off, suggesting the murderer was distracted by something or someone possibly by the one directing them in the murder. If they were interrupted we would have two bodies which we don't. Lestrade send me other information pertaining to the case. Come along John, Mayli."

At that Sherlock fled the room and headed down the stairs with John and Mayli close behind. As they crossed the grounds Donavan and Anderson stood talking near the police tape. Anderson looked around at the sound of their approach and nudged Donavan who smirked in response.

"So freak you found another puppy to fallow you around? How'd you convince this one? Did you-"Whatever Donavan was going to say was cut off by a hard punch to the jaw, silencing her immediately.

Mayli shook her left hand as pain shot through her fingers. "I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about me like that, and don't call Sherlock a freak he's not a freak and if anyone is it's you," Mayli sneered and she looked down at Donavan. "I see you went over to Andersons last night. I suppose for a little chat," Mayli dropped her eyes to Donavan's knees then with a smirk she turned and walked under the police tape with a gapping John and a smirking Sherlock close behind.

"That was—uh good," Sherlock said as he stifled a laugh.

"I've wanted to do that for a while actually. It felt quite good, I still wish I could have gotten Anderson as well, but he's just annoying," Mayli said with a smile.

They got a cab and headed back to Baker Street the ride once again silent. On the way into 221B Mrs. Hudson came out of her kitchen, where she had been baking, to greet them.

"Would you—who are you?" Mrs. Hudson said in surprise when she spotted Mayli.

Sherlock signed and headed up the stairs and Mayli glared after him before replying.

"Hello Mrs. Hudson, I'm Mayli Murdock. I will be staying with the boys for a while,"

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you dear. Would you like some tea?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"We'd love some! Thank you," With that Mayli walked up the stairs and into the flat. Sherlock was sitting on the couch once again in his thinking pose; his hands clasped together in a praying position. Mayli shook her head and headed to the kitchen, shaking her hand in discomfort; she must have hit Donavan harder then she expected and didn't notice it until her adrenalin went down. Mayli opened the fridge door and immediately shut it again, took a deep breath then opened it again; sitting on one of the shelf's sat a severed head of a man in his late thirties. Mayli shook her head and grabbed the ice pack that was placed on the shelf above the head.

Mayli glanced at the head once more then closed the fridge and headed into the sitting room, where Mrs. Hudson was just placing the tea on the coffee table.

"I didn't know how you like your tea so I brought the sugar up if you need it," Mrs. Hudson said when she noticed Mayli behind her, but paused when she noticed Mayli's hand. "Oh, dear what did you do to your hand?" Mayli went to explain but John beat her to it.

"She punched Sally Donavan in the face for insulting Sherlock and herself," He explained. "It was bloody brilliant, really. Would you like me to look at your hand?" Mayli laughed at Mrs. Hudson's shocked face and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, thank you," Mayli said and took a seat in Sherlock's chair and removed the ice pack from her hand; Mayli's knuckles were split and bruised making it hard for her to extend her fingers. Mayli sipped her tea while John examined her hand carefully, not to hurt her. No bones were broken but her wrist was slightly sprained from impact. John collected his bag and wrapped Mayli's hand and wrist up so it could heal.

Mayli leaned back in Sherlock's chair and took another sip of her tea. It was her first day here and she had already been to a crime scene and punched someone in the face earning her a sprained wrist; though she was sure that Donavan had it far worse. It made Mayli wonder what would be in store for her in the future, as far as she could tell she would never be bored.

A few hours passed in silence; Sherlock continued to think and hadn't moved sense they returned to the flat, John had gone out to get some milk, leaving Mayli to roam around the flat as she tried to find something to do. Mayli looked over Sherlock's books; each placed carefully on the book self similar to Mayli's back home. She pulled a fairly large book about criminal behavior off the shelf and settled down in Sherlock's chair to read.

Mayli was nearly half way through the book when John walked into the flat carrying the milk and a few other items. He put away the grocery and sat across from Mayli in his own chair.

"It's getting quite late," John said and glanced at his watch. "I can take the couch—that is if Sherlock ever gets up,"

'No, no that's fine I'll take the couch. This is your flat anyway and I don't want to kick you out of your own room. I don't even know how long I will be here," Mayli replied and opened her book once more to continue reading. John was about to argue but was cut off by the deep baritone voice of the detective.

"I have no intention of moving, so you may use my room. I won't be sleeping tonight anyway," Sherlock said.

Mayli gave a frustrated sigh. "Fine," Mayli huffed then paused. "What am I suppose to wear, I don't exactly have any other cloths," Sherlock sighed and jumped up off the couch and headed into his room. Mayli glanced at John in confusion and John just shrugged his shoulders. Seconds later Sherlock exited his room with some clothes balled up in his hand as he passed Mayli on his way to the couch he handed the cloths to her and once again resumed his position on the couch.

Mayli looked at the articles of clothing to find one of Sherlock's light blue night shirts and some dark blue pajama pants and a dark blue silk bathrobe. Mayli closed her book and gathered up the clothing stood up and crossed the room to the bathroom to take a shower.

As Mayli exited the shower she grabbed the cloths Sherlock had given her and pulled then on. The shirt was a bit too big and while Mayli was tall the pants still passed her feet by a few inches but not enough to cause her to trip so she didn't worry about folding up the ends. Mayli pulled on the silky bathrobe and looked into the still foggy mirror. She grabbed a towel and cleared some of the perspiration off of the glass and pulled a brush through her still straight hair which surprised Mayli. Normally her hair would instantly go curly as soon as it got wet. When she finished drying her hair as much as she could she exited the bathroom and headed into the sitting room once more.

When she entered the room John glanced up and smiled. "Shut-up John," Mayli said as she stood by her chair.

"I didn't say anything," John protested.

"You were thinking, it was annoying," Sherlock cut in. causing Mayli to laugh at his bluntness.

"Well I'm off to bed," Mayli said as she gathered up her book. "See you in the morning boys. Thanks again for letting me use your room Sherlock."

"Good night," John said but Sherlock made no move to reply to lost in his thoughts.

Mayli entered Sherlock's room which was fairly cleaner then the living room or the rest of the flat for that matter. A large bed sat in the center of the room with a small side table and a desk pushed into the corner. The bed had been made and looked as though it hadn't been slept in, in days. Mayli frowned at the bed as she took off the bathrobe and pulled back the covers she then slid in between the silk sheets and curled up in a ball. Mayli sat awake in the bed for a few minutes and listen as someone entered the bathroom and started the shower, John being more likely. Mayli wasn't sure if she would still be here when she woke up or if she would be back home, but she hoped she would still be here. With that thought Mayli's breath slowed and she fell into a deep sleep wrapped in the soft sheets and the smell of Sherlock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait. I decided that with this chapter I would give more information on that case they are investigating. I also came up with a very big plot twist that will be closer to the end of the story and I can't wait to write it! Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: IOU<p>

* * *

><p>Mayli woke to the sound of a wonderful melody being played on the violin. She pulled the covers down around her neck and listened to the tune; it was happy, joyful even. Mayli rolled herself out of Sherlock's bed still half way wrapped in the silk covers and stood. However when she went to take a step forward the blankets tightened around her legs and she tumbled to the ground and covered by the blankets. Mayli groaned and untangled herself from the blankets and slipped on the blue bathrobe before leaving the room.<p>

Sherlock glanced up as she entered but continued to play. Mayli sat in Sherlock's chair and listened to the music. The piece was coming to an end and Mayli pulled her legs up under her on the chair. At the end of the song Sherlock set his violin carefully back in its case then dramatically laid on the couch.

"We're going to the yard today to look at the other crime scene pictures and the evidence collected at each scene," Sherlock said as he placed his hands under his chin in the classic praying position. Mayli nodded in understanding. "I also had my brother's assistant pick up some clothes for you considering you only have the cloths you wore yesterday. The cloths are in the kitchen if you want to find something to wear, it is in my understanding that it takes women a longer time to get ready and I plan to leave shortly after John get up which will be in about forty minutes,"

Mayli huffed at the thought of someone else picking out her cloths but thanked Sherlock all the same ignoring his comment about women taking longer to get ready and headed into the kitchen. Six bags of different kinds of clothing sat on the table; the contents ranged from jeans, dress pants, t-shirts, dressy shirts, A few dresses, and multiple pairs of shoes, even some makeup and other utilities. Mayli quickly picked out an outfit and carried the other bags to Sherlock's room to get dressed. Once she was dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, black boots, a dark green shirt, and some jewelry to top it off and her leather jacket from the day before. Mayli grabbed the makeup from one of the bags and headed into the bathroom and quickly pulled a brush through her hair and applied a bit of makeup to her face.

Once back in Sherlock's room she placed everything in the bags once more and put the gun in the waist band of her jeans and pulled her shirt and jacket over it before leaving the room and heading back to the sitting room. Upon her entrance Sherlock glanced at his watch.

"Twenty minutes. That's faster than I expected," Sherlock said before once again falling silent.

A while later the sound of footsteps on the stairs could be heard and John made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, John offered everyone a good morning and began making tea. John passed out the tea and sat in his chair across from Mayli. As soon as the tea was gone and the cups in the sink Sherlock sprang off the couch and flung on his coat and pulled on his scarf all the while explaining to John where they were going. Mayli and John fallowed Sherlock out of the flat into the cab he had flagged down. Sherlock told the cab driver their destination, with a nod the driver pulled into London's traffic and headed down the road.

When they got to the yard Lestrade was waiting for them and motioned for them to fallow him into one of the rooms off to the side of the various offices. A table was the only thing in the room, it stood in the center of the room with evidence bags and pictures scattered across the surface.

"This is all the evidence that was collected from the other crime scenes," Lestrade explained then leaned against the wall and watched Sherlock walk around the table as he looked at all the evidence. Mayli and John too walked up to the table to analyze the various pictures.

Mayli tilted her head to the side as she looked at the pictures it was some kind of pattern in how the bodies were laid out on the ground, it was something very familiar but she couldn't place it. Something in the back of her mind kept tugging at her until it made sense and what the pattern was made her sick. Mayli looked away from the table took a deep breath then glanced at Sherlock as she tried to compose herself enough to speak.

"Sherlock, I think I found something," Mayli said in a hesitant voice. Sherlock looked up from a bag of evidence and gave her a questioning look. "Look at the pictures; we have determined that all the bodies have been placed in a specific position on purpose. If you look at each picture individually it makes no sense but if you step back and look at them as a whole each body is another part of the picture, just another puzzle piece," Mayli arranged the pictures so the bodies aligned themselves into letters. Once all the pictures were aligned it read:

IOU

There was one extra picture but Mayli figured that whoever had been killing these people was planning on spelling out the words _A Fall._ This all together would read: furrowed his eyebrows at the three letters trying to figure out what they meant_. They don't know_ Mayli thought. How could she tell them that Moriarty was planning on making Sherlock kill himself by jumping off Bart's hospital and ruining his name and everything he had done in his life and turn everyone against him? How could she tell John all this and that he would have to live without his dear friend for two years without his best friend? Maybe she could stop all this from happening before it has the chance to start. Mayli opened her mouth to speak closed it and bit her lip as she met Sherlock's gaze.

"I know what it means," Mayli said in a soft voice not able to speak any louder. Lestrade pushed himself off the wall and approached the table. Three sets of eyes were set on Mayli all full of confusion. "Lestrade, you won't understand this or you will choose not to believe me so either leave or don't speak," Mayli turned to John and Sherlock. "You know how I told you two back at the flat that _Sherlock_ was my favorite show? Well in the show something bad happens and I'm not completely sure how to explain. I am hoping that by telling you this you will be prepared or you will be able to stop it before it has the chance to happen. Sherlock, very soon something is going to happen to you; you will commit suicide but not by choice. Moriarty, at this very moment is planning to ruin your reputation and turn everyone against you; to make everyone believe you are a fake. You die to protect John, Mrs. Hudson, and Lestrade from Moriarty's men that have guns trained on them in the time that you jump. However at the end of the episode it shows you still alive watching as John cries at your grave; you don't tell him your alive, and when you do come back two years later he isn't so quick to forgive. I want to stop that from happening I don't want John to have to go through that and I don't want to watch. I want to stop this before anything happens,"

Sherlock and John stood there in shock as they processed what she had just said. Mayli bit her lip as she watched then and glanced over that Lestrade who was completely confused but holding back his questions.

"I—wha—I can't," John said in a strained voice before he quickly left the room. Sherlock went to go after him but Mayli stopped him just before he could leave.

"We won't let that happen, tell him that; I will do anything in my power to stop this," Mayli said and Sherlock left the room in search of John.


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter! I have had a lot of fun writing this! Thanks for Reviewing! Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: When I'm gone<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry inspector I must be going," Mayli said after a moment of silence. Mayli pushed away from the table and quickly left the room, not giving Lestrade a chance to reply.<p>

Mayli wasn't really sure what to do, she had no idea where Sherlock and John went and she wasn't sure if she was welcome at Baker Street anymore. She had just told them that Sherlock had hurt John in one of the worst ways possible, but he did it for John he should see that right? Mayli left the building when it was clear that Sherlock and John were not there and headed down the sidewalk in the direction of Baker Street. She couldn't take a cab she would get there to soon she needed time to think so she walked. Looking at the evidence had taken longer than expected it just being a few hours after noon but she wasn't too worried about how long it would take her to get to Baker Street she actually thought it better if she stayed away for a while.

Mayli slowly made her way across London to Baker Street. She planned to take as long as she could she wandered around in the park in the middle of town for about an hour then began her trek back to Baker Street. Mayli was a few streets away when a black car pulled up to the side of the road besides Mayli and a tall white man got out and held the door open for her. Mayli sighed she knew exactly who this car would bring her to see and she wasn't really sure if she was amused or annoyed, she settled for somewhere in the middle. Mayli slid in to the back seat of the car and glanced at the woman besides her before deciding against trying to make conversation and just stared out the window as the car drove down the busy roads.

By the time the car pulled up to an old warehouse Mayli hadn't moved a muscle to lost in thought as she was driven to an unknown area. The door opened and Mayli shook herself out of her thoughts and got out of the car. Mayli fallowed the girl into the warehouse down a few halls and into a large open room to meet the one person she wasn't sure if she wanted to meet; London's very own British government, and secret service when he's not too busy on a freelance base, Mycroft Holmes Sherlock very own brother. Mycroft stood in the center of the room and watched with an unreadable expression on his face as Mayli approached.

"Ah, Mayli Murdock is it?" Mycroft asked.

"I believe that is quite obvious considered you're the one who sent people to collect me," Mayli said with a scowl.

"Quite right," Mycroft said. "What is your connection to Sherlock and why are you here?"

"I have no connection with Sherlock as you say," Mayli said. "The only reason he keeps me around is to figure out how I got here, to which I have no answer for. I am merely an experiment to keep his mind wondering,"

"Just know I will be watching," Mycroft said with a fake smile then walked away swing his umbrella.

Mayli was led back to the car and they drove in the direction of Baker Street. Mayli tapped her fingers on her leg as she stared out the window. To soon the car pulled up to Baker Street and Mayli exited the vehicle and stared at the door to 221B before taking a deep breath and opening the door and heading up the stairs. The flat was completely silent as Mayli walked up the stairs and into the sitting room. Sherlock was sitting on the couch in his usual position and John sat in his chair with his laptop in his lap as he scrolled through the comments on his blog. Mayli paused in the door way before crossing the room and sitting in Sherlock's chair. The silence wasn't a comfortable silence like usual and it made Mayli want to hide behind something like a book but to do that she would have to get up and that wasn't an option either.

Sherlock's phone broke the silence ten minutes later; Sherlock sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket, and read the message quickly before typing a response and jamming his phone back in his pocket.

"Mycroft has found information about are predicament. He will be here to drop the information of shortly," He said before resuming his thinking position.

Mycroft's footsteps could be heard on the steps before he got to the flat; each step was precise and knowing in a strange way. He entered the flat without knocking and smiled his fake smile.

"Brother mine, how are you? Not well I suspect," Mycroft said with a smirk.

"That is none of your concern Mycroft," Sherlock spat. "Now what information do you have for us?"

"It is my concern whether you like it or not," Mycroft said in a collected tone. "The information is quiet extensive, now as it turns out that all Mayli told you is correct. We have found traces of Moriarty's web and it is currently being secretly dismantled as we speak, however you will need to be the one to take out Moriarty. He will out smart any of my men in a heartbeat. We believe we have found his location however he will have others with him to do his dirty work, you must be prepared,"

"Well where is he?" Sherlock said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Patience brother, we have reason to believe that he is currently residing in an abandoned warehouse just outside the city, but I ask you this wait until the sun is down before you approach the building; you will have more of an advantage,"

Sherlock nodded and glanced at John. "He won't last the night," John said determinedly.

Mycroft gave Sherlock a hard look before leaving the flat. There was nothing else to do but wait for the right time to leave. Mayli pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes as a sharp pain shot threw her skull; these headaches had been occurring every once in a while and it was starting to really bother her, medication didn't help and the headaches were never long enough for the pills to kick in. The minutes ticked by and Sherlock became more and more anxious, until finally it was time to head out.

They found the ware house via Mycroft's directions and looked for holes in the security. The sun was down now and they were ready for all this to be over. Once they found a way to get in to the building they crept down the dark hall and silently taking out the guards as they went. When they found the room that Moriarty was in, they eased the door open and walked into the room. Moriarty was staring out a broken window when they entered.

"I wondered how long it would take you to figure it out," Moriarty said. "It was rather funny really; seeing you kill all my idiot guards," Moriarty turned and faced them not even flinching at the sight of two guns pointed at him. "Oh, is this your new little friend Sherlock?"Sherlock ignored his insults and the question about Mayli.

"All you need to know is that you have lost the game," Sherlock sneered. Moriarty tilted his head to the side and smirked.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," He said in a singsong voice and clasped his hands behind his back as he paced in front of them. "I never lose. You should know that by now. I might die but by then I will have succeeded in burning the heart out of you like I said at the pool,"

A woman with short blonde hair walked into the room with a large gun grasped in her hand and a cold expression on her face. Mayli new who that was too but she played a somewhat different role then in the show.

"Mary dear shall we explain what's going to happen?" Moriarty asked the woman besides him. She nodded with a smirk and Moriarty turned his attention back to the three. "I am going to kill your little friends Sherlock. You will have no one to go running to. You will be alone," Mary raised her gun while Moriarty explained. "John first then Mayli,"

The tension grew as they waited for someone to take the first shot. Mayli's mind raced as she tried to think of a way to get everyone out alive, there had to be away. Mary's eyes flickered to Mayli for a split second before fixing her gaze back on John and pulled the trigger. Without thinking Mayli jumped in front of John the bullet pierced her chest and she fell to the ground. Gun shots sounded around her after the initial shot and she heard two others fall to the ground then footsteps. Mayli didn't know who was alive and who was dead but she couldn't concentrate on that she had to concentrate on not going into shock. Someone pulled her head into their lap and felt for a pulse. Her eyes rolled as she tried to focus on the person above her. John and Sherlock were leaning over her as they tried to stop the bleeding until help came.

"It's ok someone's coming to help you," John reassured.

"N-no don't. You ha-have t-to promise me y-you will n-never hurt each other l-like what m-might have happened," Mayli said in a weak voice. "Promise me, promi-"Mayli's words were cut off by a fit of coughs. Mayli took a shuttering breath then nothing her eyes stared blindly up at Sherlock and John, Sherlock closed her eyes and laid her head on the ground and stood, and John fallowed suit. They stared at her for a second and vowed to themselves, each other, and her that they would stick together no matter what.

A lot had happened sense that moment that Mayli fell asleep on red chair; she had been found the next day by her one and only best friend Kate who had planned to surprise Mayli after being in Ireland for two months. When Kate had finally found Mayli in the house and tried to wake her up nothing happened. Kate had immediately called an ambulance and rushed her to the hospital. It was later found that after falling asleep she had suffered a severe seizure. Between the time she believed she had been pulled into her favorite show and being shot, she had actually been in severe coma in the hospital on life support. Her family had been brought to London and had sat by her side for nearly a week before their hope had nearly diminished. The gun shot to Mayli had in fact been her heart flat inning after her family had asked the doctors to take her off the life support. Every one tried to remember the good times instead of focusing on how she had died.

In truth Mayli had never been pulled into _Sherlock_ it was just a way for her brain to cope during the hard time and instead created a different world by fixing on one of her only happy memories. Instead of dying alone Mayli was surrounded by the people that made her happy. She was able to fulfill one of her dreams before she died and in a way that was better.


End file.
